Colonization
by crystal97
Summary: little yet-to-be nations in the New World are yet to be discovered. America and Mexico are taken by the great British and Spanish empires respectively. Mexico's new life without America is hard, but still wonderful. Join Mexico on her experience towards her independence as she witnesses the love between America and England, Romano and Spain, and her own true love. sucky summary -.-
1. Chapter 1

Crystal: I really want to include Mexico in my fics more often. And this time I will write a story of Spain taking over Mexico and her experience under his control with Romano and how Spamano, Usuk happened and how she ended up falling in love with someone else after realizing US was in love with England

It might sound like it sucks, but I promise the story is way better. So the pairings are **past:** AmericaxMexico. **Future:** Spamano, UsUk, and Mexico's partner is still undecided. Rated M for language, mentions of war and slight violence, France and Gilbert's pervertedness, future lemons, yaoi, etc. Now let's begin

My wonderful home

There was once a land unknown to Europeans and European nations alike. A land across the sea that none of them would have ever known. The Europeans were still busy discovering new technology and proving theories and were in the process of the industrialization. The lands across the sea had unknown people and cultures that soon would be discovered. Whether this was to be a blessing or a curse was unknown to the little nations that lied in the unknown lands.

~~xXXx~~

A girl currently ran across the land giggling to herself. Her skin was a light brown and her hair a brunette color. Her eyes a golden brown in the sun, but were naturally almond brown. Her hair was loose and long, reaching her waist. She wore nothing in exception of a leather skirt reaching her knees. Her breasts were only covered slightly by her hair, but otherwise she was completely exposed. On her head was a similar leather band with a feather of none other than an eagle she had seen on a cactus of the land she called dessert.

Her feet were bare in exception of another band on her leg with intricate designs on it. She was only a mere child nation waiting to sprout into something much greater. She didn't have a name for her land was separated into many different civilizations that called themselves by different names. She recognized one of them very well. The Aztecs. One of her most proud people. Extremely developed and calculating. The others were merely small, but nevertheless very intelligent and full of life. She ran until she felt a pair of arms around her.

She felt a slight panic until she saw who exactly had caught her. A small boy. He had blue eyes as bright as the sky. Skin white as porcelain and hair a dirty blonde color with a strange curl on his head. He wore nothing but a skin garment to cover his private parts and a feather on a leather band on his head. He had an axe in hand and was chuckling uncontrollably. "Damn it, North you scared me", she glared, but she chuckled as well. (**Note: America didn't have his name yet neither did any country until they were colonized so let's just call America: North and Mexico and let's pretend that right now Mexico doesn't speak Spanish yet)**

"I just wanted to scare you just a little bit", the boy winked making her blush. "Anyways south, I found something today that I want to show you", North giggled giving her lips a small peck and grabbing her hand. South did not have any time to blush as North pulled her to his lands. "Why are we going to your lands?" she asked curiously. "I have to show you. Someone arrived on my shore today", he smiled excitedly. They reached the clear waters after having gone through the brush of trees and various prairies.

They looked out to see a two men descend from a weird thing they figured was an enormous canoe, but would later find out it was a ship. One man wore a weird looking metal hat and was wearing strange clothes. The other wore a tri hat, a long red coat over a white button up shirt tucked into a red sash and black pants that were tucked into long black boots. He had dark chocolate brown curls, emerald forest green eyes and a wide grin on his face while holding a tremendous looking weapon (axe). His skin was fair, a bit tan, but mostly white. Both men carried weird metal and pointy stick that got the curiosity of both North and South who appeared before them. Both men blinked at the sight of them until the green eyed man leaned down to South.

"(1) hola preciosa, ¿qué haces aquí tan sola?" the man asked. South slightly tilted her head in confusion. what was he saying? The man blinked knowingly and to her surprise he slightly spoke to her as if they were speaking their language. "Hey, my name is Spain. I came here to explore your lands for resources. You are such a cute girl. You little boy should go to where you came from", Spain smiled at south, but slightly looked at North expecting him to leave. North nodded a bit frightened and ran away. "North wait-", South began to call, but was called out of her call by Spain. "Don't worry he'll be fine… (2) Hernán Cortez ve a explorar las zonas un poco más al sur de aquí y trae lo que puedas", Spain directed the second man who nodded and was followed by a few men into South's lands.

South felt a bit nervous of the strange men marching to her lands. She feared her people would be frightened. "Don't worry your people will not be harmed. We are here to lead you into the hand of the one and only creator, god. Come back with me little one and become a part of my empire. I will care for you and your people", Spain smiled brightly getting South's heart to flutter. She suddenly could hear screams of her people in her mind and she was startled. She felt them being hurt and forced. Her heart yearned for them. She gasped and ran away from the cheerful man.

"No!" she yelled running further into northern lands to look for North. She ran, tears stinging her eyes, when she spotted north. He was wide eyed as a two blondes were arguing. One had green emerald eyes and bushy eyes brows. The other one was more attractive and had a blue eyes. "Bloody hell! No, this one wants to go back with me!" the green eyed one yelled. "Angleterre, don't be so naïve the young one is mine", the blue eyed one yelled. "North!" South yelled. The boy caught a glimpse of her and began to run. Both men seemed to notice this and began to run after them.

South ran to North as well, but North was caught by the green eyed, blonde man, and south was caught by the brunette. "North!" South cried. "It'll be okay. Go he'll take care of you", North whispered sadly. South was put down as Spain stretched out his hand to her. She looked back to North who was now currently soothing the green eyed blonde man while the one with blue eyes was left crying because North had chosen to stay with the other man. She saw both laugh as the man took north happily into his arms. She looked up at the cheerful Spaniard and grabbed his hand smiling.

"I will care for you now and for this time you will be call, Nueva España, New Spain", Spain smiled carrying her. She nodded testing the name on her tongue. "New Spain", she mumbled and giggled. He smiled and said; "Now it's time to get you the proper clothing". She nodded as they boarded the ship. Spain noticed the amounts of valuable resources on the ship and a great amount of wealth. "Okay men, head back to Spain", Spain ordered. The men nodded and the ship sailed.

~~xXXx~~

It had been many days when they finally arrived to the ports of Spain. New Spain looked at awe as strange white people looked at her with awe and excitement. Spain chuckled at her curiosity. The girl was very cute, but all that she was missing now was to be taught the right path and manners. He covered her so they would not see her exposed as a carriage with horses awaited them. Spain got on and began to question New Spain. "Well, tell me, how do you plant this crop? It's just delicious!" he beamed showing her a tomato he was currently devouring with such delight.

"It's a very common crop in both the northern and southern lands. You plant it normally from the ground and it grows in stocks. It's called a tomato", she giggled as some of the juices fell to his chin. "It's amazing!" the Spaniard complimented. "I will make you in charge of planting those in my garden", he smiled. She nodded excitedly. She loved planting. They arrived to an enormous estate or in other words manor. It was huge filled with plantations and gardens as far as the eye could see.

"Wow", New Spain said in amazement at the grandiose house. Spain got off entering the house to be greeted by a young blonde woman. Her hair reached her shoulder with a red bow wrapped around like a head band to her head. She had light green eyes and a cat like smile that beamed excitedly at her. "Spain, who is this adorable little girl!" she gapped excitedly. "Ah, Bella this is New Spain, but you can call her Maria. Could you bathe her and dress her properly", he smiled. Belgium nodded vigorously taking New Spain into the bath room. New Spain tilted her head staring at the girl's dress. It was a dark forest green and had long sleeves with a white apron on top of it.

New Spain gasped in bliss as she was placed in refreshing mild water. She felt even better when Belgium began to run her fingers through her hair bathing her and lathering her hair in soap and shampoo. She sighed happily and Belgium cooed at her cute reactions. After getting bathed she was placed in a clothing of her choice. She picked a cotton shirt that when she placed on hung from her shoulders the hem of it had flowers of different colors with the sown on light green stems and leaves. She then was given something Belgium told her was called panties. After placing them on her attention was caught by a long skirt in green. She placed it on and noticed it had a small slit intentionally at the bottom to reveal part of her calf. She also noticed the red sash the skirt had.

"You look so cute! Let me do your hair", Belgium smiled sitting New Spain in her lap. She grabbed her hair and began to braid it to the side until it was perfect. Belgium smiled and whispered, "Go ahead and explore the house. You are Spain's new colony if anyone asks you. Don't wander outside and I'll come looking for you when I finish making dinner". New Spain smiled and grabbed two tomatoes she had been saving and wandered in the mansion. It was so different. She felt different with the so called 'shoes' she was wearing as she walked the great halls.

She still couldn't help, but think of North. Was he also given a different name? or was he still north? She was drifted out of her thoughts as someone bumped into her making her fall on her behind. She grunted feeling a tear run down her cheek. She looked up to see a boy across from her rubbing his head. He had brown hair and light brown eyes. He had a strange curl that went to the left side from her point of view. He furrowed his eye brows. "What the hell? Watch where you-" the boy began until he noticed she was a girl.

His reaction immediately switched and he ran to her. "Oh, I'm so sorry, bella. I didn't mean to throw you down", he apologized. "I'm not bella, I'm Maria", she said shyly. "Oh no. bella, means beautiful in Italian", the boy smiled. "Oh", she blushed darkly. "So who are you besides just being named Maria?" the boy asked her. "Well Spain told me I was New Spain, his new colony", she said hesitantly. The boy stared at her wide eyed and he asked her, "you must be from across the sea! Right?!" New Spain had no idea what he meant by across the sea, but she nodded. "uh, anyways I'm Romano, South Italy, I'm one of that bastard's colonies as well. That jerk", Romano mumbled.

New Spain noticed the tomatoes she dropped, and went to pick them up handing one to Romano with a smile. Romano blinked in confusion and took it. He saw her bite it and he hesitantly took a whole bit out of it. Romano's eyes widened before he gaped at her. "Oh mio dio! What are these! They're delicious!" Romano beamed super excitedly. "tomatoes. Spain actually had the same reaction as you", New Spain giggled.

Romano blushed at the mention of Spain's name and mumbled a new nickname for him from the new fruit. "Tomato bastard". "Forget about this right now. I think it's time for dinner", Romano smiled grabbing her hand and leading her through the halls. They finally reached what seemed to be the dining room . It was just as big as New Spain had expected and she urged by Romano to sit next to him. "Bell, I'm hungry!" Romano whined from the table. "Don't worry, Romano. Food is just finished", Belgium came out placing the whole try in the middle of the table. It consisted of New Spain's own fruit.

It smelled delicious. It was a bowl of sauce that still had that scent of tomato in it. "Oh, Maria. I see Romano has found you. He may be a bit grumpy, but he's really sweet", Belgium told her smiling. New Spain nodded, but she was staring directly at the food. Belgium blinked before laughing. "You have to be just so adorable. Brother, Spain!" Belgium called out. New Spain's eye widened in fear at the sight of a blonde appeared. He was quite taller than Belgium and even Spain. He had his blonde hair up and pointed from the bangs as well as a few scratches on his face.

He had a blue and white stripped scarf on his neck. He had a kaki coat that reached to a bit above his ankles, black gloves on his hands and black shoes. His eyes were an aqua green with blue and he looked like he was in an extremely bad mood. Spain came in happily as always. "Hola, dinner is ready I see. What is that, Bella", Spain pointed at the sauce. "None of your business", the blonde young man told him. Spain sighed, "Netherlands. Reik, stop being so rude. I did not uphold to that behavior". "Look, Antonio, I just don't like you. I don't like that twerp either", Netherland pointed at Romano lunging towards him.

New Spain began to cry covering her face with her hands. The Netherlands froze and looked at her. "Damn it, brother you made her cry. She's Spain too. Not only did you make her cry, but you insulted her", Belgium elbowed her brother as she picked up New Spain. Netherlands felt guilty. He was playing around with Romano like always, but not with Spain. He did really just hate Spain and only joked around with Romano. "I'm s-s-sorry New Spain…I-I d-didn't mean to startle you", Netherlands said embarrassed looking to the side and blushing. He had never had the courage to say sorry to anyone, but the girl was so fragile that he couldn't help himself.

New Spain sniffed and nodded, "It's okay. I'm j-just not use to seeing so many big people in one day". Netherlands nodded and his mouth twitched as he tried to smile for once. New Spain giggled at his attempt and this made the Netherlands smile for once and naturally. He was then sure he was to become very fond of the child nation.

~~xXXx~~

A few years later, New Spain noticed that she had finally managed to look in her teenage years. She had also noticed that Bella hadn't aged and Romano was also her age now. She walked the halls fixing her now bigger outfit and secured it neatly. She heard Spain's voice in one of the rooms and listened. "Mon Cher, I came to visit to announce something that's going on in the New world. Something concerning the lands a bit North of the petit flower, New Spain", the blonde man she had seen ages ago with blue eyes said. New Spain placed a hand to her heart in panic. 'North', she thought to herself. She listened intently to see another man there. He had silver hair and crimson red eyes. He sat next to the blonde. "France, and I heard that Britain is trying to hold back one of his strongest and wealthiest colonies who is trying to free itself from his control", the man grinned.

"Ah, so America is finally trying to free itself", Spain said in pleasant surprise. "Prussia and his brother have decided to help me give this young nation a little 'push' against Britain. I'm just wondering Mon Ami if you would be willing to help", France said. When New Spain heard him stay silent she feared he would refuse. She slammed the door open and kneeled in front of Spain pleading. "Please! Spain you have to help him free himself for that British man! I love him! Please help him, Spain. I beg you!" New Spain begged now in tears.

The three men stared at her in confusion before Spain got her to her feet and wiped her tears. He smiled fondly and nodded to the other two. "I'm in", Spain grinned. New Spain smiled and hugged Spain. "Thank you, Spain", she whispered before kissing him on the cheek. Spain chuckled kissing her forehead. "Don't worry soon, America will be independent", Spain assured.

Crystal: So some of the events mentioned really happened. Cortez actually conquered the Aztecs through the use of the military violence. Spain, France and Deutschland as it was called back then helped provide weapons to America for its independence from Britain although only France went overseas to fight. This will actually contain historical events :) So this is the end for now. REVIEWWW!


	2. America's a nation?

Crystal: Here we find out America is independent.  
Romano: Thank god, I'm a guy again.  
Mexico: who's god?  
Spain: I'll teach you now  
Mexico: okay

America's a nation?

Mexico had learned many things along with Romano in her time there. Well Romano really didn't really like to do anything, but it was mostly her learning and for that Spain absolutely adored her. She was sad because Spain had taken away her favorite clothing and put her in a fancy gown and heels. She was slowly getting used to walking in them and the fact that Spain ordered his servants to bathe and curls her hair and place light makeup on her face. She was being transformed into a civilized young woman and she still felt she had so much to learn.

She walked one day into her master's office to find him working on some documentation. "Uhh Spain?" she asked hesitantly. Spain looked up and smiled brightly saying, "What is it, New Spain?" "I can't help, but notice you always seem to be talking about a 'god' and just one. Why? Don't you have other gods?" New Spain asked curiously. "That's what I was forgetting to teach you. Come with me", Spain smiled grabbing her hand and leading her to what he called a chapel. Romano suddenly gave her a look.

She couldn't help, but feel hurt. Romano had never given her a mean look. She didn't have any idea of what look that was. The only look she had ever recognized was one of friendship, love, kindness, and any other positive emotion, but he had given her another look. Could this possibly be one of hate? "Wait", New Spain stopped. She wouldn't let Romano hate her and so she grabbed Romano's hand smiling. "Romano, come with us", she grinned. Romano blinked confused and then made a face she knew was guilt, but for what? She could just ask him later.

"Fine, but I'm only going because of you New Spain", he pouted. The three reached the chapel and New Spain was in awe at the two grand figures at the end of a long carpeted hallway that was surrounded by brown polished benches. New Spain walked to the front admiring the surrounding arts and light and just everything. "This is beautiful!" New Spain smiled. "I know it's wonderful isn't it. It's to honor our true and only God", Spain explained. "What? You mean there's not more than one?" New Spain asked. Spain shook his head pulling the two teens to sit in the bench.

"You see, there's only one creator of the world and that man is called God. There's no such thing as a god of water or land or even rain. It's only just one who creates the world surrounding us. God had apprentices and even a son who is believed to be one of the three reincarnations of God. That figure there", Spain began pointing at the figure placed on the cross. New Spain noticed the man on the cross had blood on his palms and feet that were stuck together he only had a towel covering him from his waist and had a thorn crown on his head.

"That is the son of god, Jesus", Spain finalized. "Why is he like that?" New Spain asked. "Well, Jesus gave up his life so the people could be forgiven for their sins. Sins are bad things that are against God's will. The reason I brought you to my home was so I could teach you about God. You were committing a horrible sin and you could have ended up in hell. No one ever want to go to hell, the enemy is there torturing the people who disobeyed the lord" Spain explained slightly scaring New Spain. "I'm so glad I learned this before it's too late…wait, what's that? she looks like one of our goddesses back home", New Spain beamed running to the figure she noticed.

It was a woman with light brown skin a tender caring face looking sideways with her hands clamped together. She had on a long green robe with golden stars over a silk red dress. There was a golden halo surrounding her entire body. "Ahh, Maria that is not goddesses, but she is indeed one of our most loved saints. She means love of a mother for she is the mother of Jesus. Her wise words had always been 'No estoy aquí, que soy tu madre?' Which means 'Am I not here, that I am your mother'. She is one of those maiden saints who consider all people believing in God her children", Spain explained.

"She is the magnificent Virgen de Guadalupe", Spain smiled brightly. New Spain stared intently at her face. It was as if she was telling her something. Even if she was just stone for now, she could feel that from the heavens, as Spain told her, she was giving her some sort of warning. For what? She would never know until it happened. From that day, Maria visited the chapel continuously never for a moment forgetting to visit the virgin she just considered her mother like Spain had told her. She was taught to pray and by no time at all she had become very sophisticated and actualized to her place in society.

Unconsciously, she began to pray and the following words slipped from her mouth, "help America be safe and out of the grasp of the British Empire". She looked up feeling tears, but she used a gloved hand to avoid any of her makeup to fall.

~~xXXx~~

July 4, 1776

New Spain walked casually down the hallways with Romano. By this time they had become young adults looking a human age of 19 although they were many centuries old by then. "Damn it Maria. You aren't paying attention to me silly girl. I bet you're thinking about America again", he chuckled at her dazed expression. New Spain blushed looking to the side. "I'm still worried about him, Romano. Haven't you ever felt worried about someone?" she asked. Romano blushed and that caught New Spain off guard.

Spain walked up to them and grabbed Romano's chin pulling it up before he dipped down for a kiss on the lips. New Spain was in shock. Romano was also shocked he had done that. "Tomato bastard, you kissed me in front of her", Romano yelled blushing furiously. New Spain started laughing, "So this is what you have been hiding for ages Romano. I see it wide and clear. Spain, why hadn't I found out about this?"New Spain laughed. "Well I thought Romano had told you", Spain smiled leaning down for another kiss. "Whatever", Romano mumbled fidgeting.

"Anyways, New Spain, I have good news for you. Come to my office", Spain grabbed her hand. They went into Spain's study and New Spain sat down on the chair. "Well you're going to love this. America, has gotten its independence from Britain and is now one of us nations", Spain smiled. New Spain froze. He became a nation? But how when she was just a colony? She smiled though. As long as he was free she was happy being a colony. "Better news is that now that you're of age I came to take you back to live in your lands", Spain beamed.

New Spain couldn't help, but grin. She was going back to her lands once and for all. That day she proceeded to her room and began to pack the fancy clothes Spain had given her. She noticed her outfit, she had chosen since her arrival made to fit her now that she was a grown up young woman, in Belgium's hands. She had tears in her eyes as she held out the outfit. New Spain smiled placing the outfit in her luggage. She hugged Belgium who in turn began to cry. She looked to the door to see the Netherlands standing there.

He came in and without warning he hugged her. "I…hope we can see each other again Maria", he whispered to her hugging her more tightly. Belgium was kind of shocked that he had hugged her, but immediately smiled. New Spain nodded to the Netherlands and closed her luggage. She pulled it out to see Spain waiting for her to get on the carriage that would carry them to the ship. Romano ran up to hug her tightly. "Damn, you better come back and visit", he whispered. "I promise", she nodded kissing his cheek. He went up on her tippy toes and kissed Netherlands as well on the cheek before getting on the carriage.

She would be home soon and she would be able to finally reunite with America. Once they reached her lands she got off the boat excitedly to see the major changes in them. None of her people were in sight. The cities and empires of her people were also not seen. She had passed the great Aztec Empire to find it deserted. All she found was enormous cities similar to Spain's. She paid no mind to it. Maybe her people were just in the houses or something, but right now that wasn't the point.

Spain led her to a house just as big as his own. "This will be your home. You may do as you please here for as you know this is your lands, but do not disobey me when I tell you to do something, okay?" Spain smiled. New Spain nodded as her luggage was taken by one of the maids in the home. She really didn't look at the servants around all she wanted to do was run outside and look for America. So she did and she came out after Spain had bid his farewell and called for a carriage. "Where to, madam Maria?" the one driving the carriage asked. "America", she said feeling a smiled tug at her lips.

They had arrived at the border when New Spain decided to get off and walk from there. She saw that his lands had changed so much as well and were no longer filled with his Indian people, but they looked like America from personality to some attributes. She walked further in admiring the place. People looked at her and nodded to her. Something was different. In Spain, if you were rich no one dared salute you because you were of too much class for the peasants to speak to. Here everyone greeted you.

She decided that as to not get lost she would ask for directions. "Excuse me officer, do you know where the nation America resides?" she asked. The officer looked at her suspiciously. She concluded that maybe no one was suppose to know about nation existence , but he whispered that he was in the valley a bit northeast in the spring. New Spain nodded walking towards a path at the sides of the city. The officer smiled viciously to himself. "My friends will surely thank me for giving them that very beautiful one for their fun", he chuckled.

New Spain noticed that it was getting a bit dark and there was no sight of America. She had almost given up hope of finding him. She found the water spring and sat down. The water was very clear and had a waterfall at its end relaxing her a bit. She sat down on a rock contemplating how much she had missed this spring that America had invited her so many times to swim around. She heard a cracking sound under her feet and she stood up quickly.

"America!" she said excitedly, but no one was there. She had never once known what it was to face fear. The fear from her childhood was different. She was scared of big nations, but after meeting Spain, Belgium, and the Netherlands she wasn't afraid of anything, but she still had yet to find out of the cruelty of society. She heard another cracking, but paid no mind to it until they had grabbed her arms. She looked to see a bald man with a black moustache holding her from her wrist from behind her.

"Are you looking for someone?" she asked. She had no idea of his intentions. "I and my buds just wanted to have some fun. You look like the right toy for the job", he breathed into her ear kissing the side of her neck. She froze at the action. Now she understood what he was doing. He turned her around holding her wrists. Two other men came behind her, one of them grabbing her breasts in his hands. "Ah!" she screamed in fear. She trembled as the first man kissed up her neck. "Let me go!" she yelled kicking the man in the 'point of no return'. The man stumbled on the floor and New Spain made a run for it.

Before she could run further the man grabbed her ankle and she fell. The man who had been kicked straddled her. "Oh, I was going to be a bit more gentle with you, but I guess that's not necessary", he chuckled taking a knife to begin to rip off her dress. New Spain felt extremely angry. She clenched her fist, but before she could attack someone beat her to it. A blonde man with shinning sky blue eyes had punched the man off of her. The good thing it was afternoon and she could see her defender as well as her attackers. Before the blonde could do anything more, New Spain stepped up angrily. She grabbed the one who groped her breasts and punched him square in the jaw before flipping him completely.

The blonde watched in surprise. She then grabbed the first man who grabbed her and lifted him in the air surprising everyone. "I won't kill you if you three run away. Make sure you never touch a woman again or I'll make it my personal mission to kill you and whoever gave me directions here. Do I make myself clear?" she hissed at the cowering man. "Y-Yes ma'am", he stuttered. She dropped him and the three men swooped up and ran away.

She turned to the blonde and smiled. "Thank you, for your beginning help", she smiled. "You look like you had it under control", he chuckled. He had a green military suit with black leather gloves on his hands. He had a pair of rimless glasses and brown bomber jacket with the number 50 on the back. She noticed that weird strand of hair sticking out in the air from the top of his head. She took the ribbon that held her bun so her curled hair could fall to her shoulders. "Could you please wait a moment for me to change? I wouldn't want anyone seeing me like this", she looked to her ripped dress. He nodded turning around. She took out Bella's outfit and placed it on.

She had to admit it looked better on her than ever. "Okay done", she nodded. He turned around and stared at her for a while. She tilted her head, "Is there something wrong?" she asked. "No, it's just you look much prettier like that", he smiled. "Oh thank you", she laughed sheepishly. They walked for a bit before the blonde stretched out a hand to her. "Alfred, my name's Alfred F. Jones", he told her. She took his hand and greeted the same way. "Maria, Maria Alejandra Carriedo" "Pretty name", he complimented. "Thanks", she beamed.

"So tell me Maria, why were you out there by yourself?" Alfred asked. "Well I was looking for someone and I asked for directions and this man told me to go to the spring", she explained. "You knew where the spring was?" he asked. "Yeah, my boyfriends and I use to go all of the time before I moved to Spain. We promised we'd see each other again, and ever since I left I have never once stopped thinking of him", she said with a sad smile. "How about this, it's already getting dark for you to go alone home. So you should stay at my house and we'll talk more over there. How about it?" he asked excitedly. "That be great", she nodded.

Crystal: so we'll end it here. Any comments just REVIEW…if you REVIEW...I'll know if it's good or not. Anyways REVIEW and see you next chapter


	3. unexpected meetin

Crystal: well everything is going well for this little soon to be nation, Mexico  
Romano: I think I like Mexico as a girl better  
Mexico: well I don't really care what gender I am. I'm not a grumpy and whiny person like the one who was previously a woman. Plus, I like this get-up. I look super cute  
Crystal: yes you do ^.^

Unexpected meeting

"Welcome to my home. If anyone asks you, we're friends, okay?" he smiled. "You're just like Spain", she chuckled. "Like who?" Alfred said his eyes completely wide. New Spain's eyes widened and she refrained acting confused. "What's wrong?" she asked nervously. "Did you just say Spain?" he said. "Silly, of course not. I said Elaine. You might have gotten it confused since they sound so similar", she giggled nervously. Alfred rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. "Its fine", she chuckled again, her heart pounding fast in panic. "Come to the living room. Maybe I can help find that person you're looking for", he said leading her to the nice and furnished living room.

New Spain sat on one of the couches tucking her dress under her so it wouldn't fold. Alfred took a seat next to her and finally asked, "So anyways, I noticed you accent isn't of one I've ever heard or recognized before. Where are you from?" he asked. His questions could lead up to her true identity, but she couldn't help, but trust this stranger. Maybe he would think none of it. "Well I'm from Spain, but I originally came from the lands south of here. "Oh so you're what they call a criolla, right? Like the full blood Spaniards who give birth to children down in New Spain, huh?" he said as if he had been realizing something.

New Spain was taken aback. So the Spaniards were living in her lands. Where did the term criolla even come from? She remained silent for a bit before Alfred asked her another question. "So now tell me who are you looking for?" he said hesitantly not wanting another uncomfortable silence. She blinked and finally decided to describe him. "Well he had dirty blonde hair that's short, big blue eyes the color of the sky, and some strand of his hair sticking up", she chuckled. Alfred was silent this time and stood up.

New Spain felt a sort of tension and she stood up as well. "Who are you?" he asked with an expressionless face. She just stayed silent not knowing what to respond. He grabbed her wrist and glared slightly, "are you one of Britain's colonies?" New Spain decided that she was still discovered as a colony only the wrong one. "Who are you?" New Spain asked him. "Who else? I'm the United States of America", he said pushing her against the wall. Her eyes widened even more. It was North. He was standing right in front of her and she hadn't realized it.

How could she have noted the appearance it was exact. She gave a sad smile to him. She guessed the fact that he was wearing more clothing that she ever thought he would wear was something that threw her off, but then again she had learned that proper young girls never expose themselves to a man. So she now every time she's bare she feels very self conscious of being watched. For a few seconds both stayed completely still and silent.

"who are you?" America repeated a bit more gently, but you could still here the warning in his voice. "I'm…New Spain", she whispered. America let go as it was his turn to be shocked. He backed away from her and he continued to stare his eyes completely softening and they showed longing. "South?" he asked hopefully. She let the tears she was holding back escape as she nodded. America's eyes completely glowed before both ran to hug each other. "oh my god, South. You're okay", he mumbled over and over again. "North, I was afraid I wouldn't find you", she whispered.

"I was looking all over for you", America said holding both sides of her face. "after all I couldn't rest until I found my best friend", he smiled brightly. She froze 'best friend'? She thought they were still boyfriend and girlfriend. Did he find anyone else? America noticed she looked hurt, but he had to act as if he never remembered they were going out. He felt ashamed to hurt her with lies. He loved her, but not with the affection he used to have. Now it was only a sort of love you have with your sister. "uh…yeah I guess" she smiled, but he could see right through that smile. He'd known her for centuries as children colonies or lands that he knew when she was truly showing what she felt, and this was not one of them.

He suddenly lifted her chin and kissed her softly on the lips. She felt her heart flutter, and she began to cry. He knew very well that would happen and he pushed her against him. "I'm sorry I can't return the love you feel for me. I never meant to fall in love like I have with someone else. This is not in any way how I wanted to see you again. Please forgive me", he whispered into her hair. New Spain blinked and smiled. "It's okay if you don't feel the same, America", she whispered. "Don't call me America. Call me Alfred", he smiled warmly. She nodded. After all, even if he didn't love her in the way they had before, she was glad that at least he was free and happy and with whomever he truly loved.

"I had to come looking for you after I heard of your independence. Heh…you're a nation now. I'm so glad", she laughed happily. America seemed pleased that she had come all the way over from Spain just to congratulate him. "I will give you clothes for tomorrow! Tomorrow I'm celebrating big!"America beamed excitedly. "Thank you, but I rather honor Spain by wearing a dress he bought me", she smiled. "Hey I'll take you to get it", Alfred nodded excitedly.

~~xXXx~~

The next morning New Spain arrived to her home. "Wow, your house is much nicer than mine and very decorative", America winked. New Spain chuckled and walked upstairs grabbing her bag and placing a red silky gown in her bag and a few more accessories like perfumes and makeup. "let's go then", America smiled as they headed out. He opened the carriage for her and she stepped in. Alfred was in the process of boarding when he heard a pained cry. He looked to see one of New Spain's people being whipped. America's eyes widened and he looked at New Spain who didn't seem to notice this. America was determined and positively sure that New Spain needed to get independence from that moment, but he had to make her realize it first.

~~xXXx~~

Decades later

New Spain had just been awoken by a maid. "(1) Vuestra merced, ha venido a buscarla el duque Alfredo", the maid bowed. New Spain yawned lightly and smiled. (2) "Gracias Cecilia, te puedes retirar. Nada mas asegúrate de recoger la ropa del canasto, por favor", New Spain told her. (3)"recoger? Sé que no es de mi incumbencia Doña María, ¿pero que no es más bien 'coger'?", Cecilia asked. New Spain laughed lightly.

(4)"Cecilia querida, este es mi lenguaje. Mi amo me ha dejado inventar este tipo de lengua. No preguntes más. Tienes todo el día libre hoy. Avísale al 'duque' que bajare en unos momentos", New Spain smiled chuckling at what Alfred had told his maid. Alfred a duke? Funny. Cecilia seemed to brighten up and nodded leaving hastily.

New Spain yawned a bit before placing her clothes on. After getting her heels on she groaned a bit. She was beginning to get weird scars and bruises and some bleeding cuts. She always made the maids swipe her bed in case there was a potential animal that could possibly be causing this. As she walked down she felt the same exhaustion, she had begun to get more frequently. She met up with America who at seeing her made a concerned expression.

"What's wrong?" America asked seeing her shake her head and place a hand at her forehead. "Nothing, I just felt a bit lightheaded", she assured him. America just smacked his lips. He just had to show her why she felt that way. He pulled her out, but instead of getting on the carriage they went on a horse ride. "What's wrong?" she asked this time. "Maria, I have something to show you", he said simply. They went by the places Spain had told her they called (5)'Misiones'. They went to the gates being immediately stopped.

America clenched his fists. He wouldn't be able to show New Spain what was going on. Suddenly, New Spain spoke up. (6) "Han hecho una gran equivocación al negarnos el paso ¿Vuestros soldados le han faltado el respeto a mi? Vuestra Merced, María Alejandra Carriedo", she glared at them and their eyes widen.

"forgive us our dear mistress. It's just we hadn't seen you go right ahead", one of the soldiers said. "He is just as important he is the duke Alfred F. Jones", she scoffed riding along inside. America got ahead of her so he could help her off the horse. Once off she gave a horrified gasp, and tears spread down her cheeks. "Maria, this is what I've been trying to show you. You're people are dying and suffering. They are being treated like slaves", America whispered to her.

She saw everything clear. Everything was too perfect before, but she had seen the true colors of what Spain did to her people. They were being whipped, forced to learn the Spanish language, and were being converted to Christianity. No wonder she learned fast when she was in Spain had been the one to make sure to make her learn fast. One of her people ,in particular, was being whipped without mercy in the middle of the sandy plaza. A father, was trying to stop the soldier.

"Dejadlo!" the father or priest yelled. The soldier ignored him and simply said, "you're not in charge of this mission anymore, padre Hidalgo", as he continued to whip the poor native. New Spain clenched her fists going up to the soldier and picking him off the ground. America, wondered how she too had abnormal strength. The soldier looked down at her from where he hung. "Did you not here Father Hidalgo. He said let him go and you will do as he says. I will not allow you to whip my people. Do I make myself clear?" She hissed as the soldier nodded.

New Spain ran to the native whispering some words in their old language. He seemed relieved and hugged her tightly. After all, her people knew who she really was. She looked to see his back raw from the whip and bleeding. "I do not want to see any more punishment here. If I do, I will ensure all of you are killed personally", she cried heading to her horse feeling the look of father Hidalgo on her. "father, please, come with me to the manor". He nodded getting on the carriage and following her and America.

Once there she burst the doors in anger while America tried to calm her. "Alfred, how am I suppose to calm down when my people are being whipped and tortured and Spain is putting his people in my lands as if nothing?" she yelled. "as I am correct you must be the country of America, and you must be the representation of this land", the father said simply. "Dear child, I want to make a compromise here", he said thoughtfully.

New Spain and America blinked listening. "madam, let's fight for independence. For years I've been gathering people who no longer wish to be under Spanish control. We are ready, Maria, we are ready to be set free if you allow me", Hidalgo said to her with a glint in his eyes. She thought about how horrible it would be to betray Spain. Her face show hesitance, but then it became angry as she slammed her fist on the table, "go with it! I will no longer restrain myself under Spanish control. Not anymore!" She yelled. Hidalgo nodded and America grinned placing a hand at her shoulder.

"I'm with ya", he smiled. She nodded, "then we attack tomorrow. Padre we need a symbol of rebellion. Something that will surely anger them", Maria said emotionless. "What do you have in mind?" he asked. "her", she said pointing at the virgin de Guadalupe. The father nodded. "Yes, she will be our guide and our protection", he agreed. "yes, she sent me a warning when I still lived with Spain. I was yet to naïve to understand what she meant, but she has been nothing, but an inspiration, a protector, for that I will always worship her", she nodded

~~xXXx~~

New Spain had begun to make the people unite and gave a speech in the afternoon just days away from their planned attack on the Spanish. "my people, who have lived under the pig rule of the Spanish. It will soon come to an end. It is time we declare our independence from these white people who took me with lies and treachery. I am the personification of this land. I am the land you all suffered upon. I am the land the Spanish forced its culture and they haven't yet finished placing their control on me. We must fight to redeem what is ours", she began.

Her message was definitely getting through for the men and woman present began to nod to themselves. "it is time for our own independence. Let's take the name of New Spain and disappear it. For after we win, this land will rise from the ashes to become…..Mexico! Vivan los mexicanos! No more Indian slaves. This land will belong to us with the guidance of La Virgen de Guadalupe!" She roared as the crowds burst into inspired yells of approvals.

"Mexico! Mexico! Mexico!" they chanted in unison praising her. The father placed a hand at her shoulder nodding. "soon we'll be free", the father said to her. She had lost every bit of cheerfulness she had once had in her. All her kindness and care had vanished. She had become cold, mean, and lustful for bloodshed, everything no one ever thought she would become was part of her now. She looked at the father with a serious expression.

"I will make sure we're free if it's the last thing I do in my life", She glared walking away. Even her graceful lady-like step had changed. She now walked with a heavy determined step as she had her fists clenched at her sides.

She arrived to her home thrashing the last of the manor she yet hadn't destroyed. She ripped off her dress placing on her clothes Bella had made for her. She wouldn't dare waste whatever kindness she had been given. She knew Bella wasn't faking kindness. She placed on the green skirt and white shirt that hugged the sides of her shoulder and which its hem was outline in red. She placed on the red sash on her waist and placed around her neck a rosary she had made with the virgin hanging from it.

She looked at the clothes Spain had given her and lit them on fire. The boots she had thrown out the window and she placed a pair of flats they had given her. Finally she tied her hair with a red and green ribbon into a tight braid to the side. These were to be her colors when she won. Green, white and red

"I'm going to destroy you, Spain. You made me believe in you stupidly. You told me you were my brother, but you lied. I believed every single one of you fake kind words and now you're going to pay dearly for that", she muttered furiously as she saw the clothing in the house burn. As an act of rebellion she had tied the maids and left them in the house. That was now burning.

She got whatever was left out of the house from swords, to knifes, and daggers. She closed the door behind her as she heard the maids screaming. The fire must have begun to burn them. She walked away heading for a small house they had offered her to keep for her own safety with the few weapons she found. "now, Spain, you must come. I'm sure you'd like to see if your precious colony 'was burned' in the house", Mexico said to herself. She denied being called New Spain any longer.

~~xXXx~~

"Mr. Spain!" one of the shoulders entered in panic. Spain let go of Romano who he was kissing passionately. "What is it?" he asked curiously. "Sir, the manor where lady New Spain was staying was burned down". "oh no, Maria!" Romano panicked looking at Spain. Both of them were shocked. "We're heading out. Prepare the ships!" he yelled as the soldier nodded. Romano ran to get a few belongings and head out.

By that time the Netherland was already independent, but had made peace with Spain. "Bella!" he yelled. "what's going on, Lovino?" she asked concerned. "It's Maria, her house burned down!" he yelled. She gasped and the Netherlands froze. "What happened to her?" he asked desperately. "I don't know we're heading out with Spain", he said running.

"I will go too, sister, stay here", he said simply. Bella nodded clutching her heart in concern. "Hurry, we're leaving", Romano yelled as Spain was surprised he came along. "Netherlands, how come you're worried for her?" Spain asked. Netherlands said nothing and something in Romano clicked, "I know! That bastard is in love with her!" he pointed out. "N-No you're wrong!" he countered.

"you stuttered for the first time in your life. Admit it, cazzo, you're in love with her", Romano pointed. Netherlands blushed a bit before nodding in defeat, "I am, so now let it go". Romano smirked in victory. No wonder he treated her always so kindly.

A few days of sailing and they finally arrived gasping. New Spain was a disaster. "You! What happened?" Spain asked a soldier who was running towards them. "Commander Antonio, it's New Spain! She's rebelling!" the man yelled. Spain shook his head in disbelief and ran down the ship and through the dirt streets. Everywhere dead Spanish and he heard a gun shots near them. He turned the corner to find what he never thought he'd see. There in front of him was Mexico with a musket shooting a soldier in the head as the immense army behind her cheered.

He noticed she was wearing the clothing Bella had made her, but she had added two bullet cases that she wrapped around her so they formed and X in front of her chest. She had a serious expression. "Maria", Romano muttered. She looked up and smiled, but it faded when she saw Spain. After, it turned into an angry grin. "Ah, dear brother, how I missed you", she chuckled. "Maria, why are you doing this?" Spain frowned "oh, Antonio, you well should know that. of course, I'm doing it for the same reason America did it. To be free. I don't want you calling me New Spain anymore. I'm Mexico", she spat the last part.

Spain gritted his teeth. He was angry now; he could feel himself losing control. His pirate side was taking control and he couldn't stop it. His eyes turned acidic. "You stupid bitch, the only reason I didn't use violence with you was because you were just a cute girl, and this is how you repay me!" he yelled. Romano was shocked by the way Spain acted. Spain turned to Romano and grinned, "That goes the same for you sexy. You were too cute for me to torture so I hid my true side from you, and it only came out whenever we had sex", he whispered the last comment in Romano's ear making him back away and blush furiously.

"Well it's over. You hid everything from me. Like the fact that you tortured my people, you whipped them, you worked them to exhaustion. Is that how you got me to learn so fast?" She yelled. Spain just laughed, "Netherlands take Romano away or I'll hurt her", Spain glared. Netherlands did not want to argue and he did as told taking a thrashing and cursing Romano from the scene. He turned back to her with a chuckle as she glared.

"Of course all I did was to help you learn to submit, do you think I would let you go to waste. You are rich in resources. And now that you're all nicely 'developed' I can see your much more worth than just for resources. You're body developed quite nicely. Maybe we could spend some time", he grinned looking her body up and down in lust. "Screw you!" she yelled angrily. "So you dare talk such obscenities in front of me, Spain?" Hidalgo made his appearance.

Spain was shocked, and yelled, "You traitor! You too shall be killed along with this stupid army!" "We'll see about that, Spain", Mexico glared.

**Crystal: ohh things are getting intense…I don't think next chapter will be liked.**

**"Mistress, the Duke Alfred has come to look for you"**

**"Thanks you Cecilia, you may leave. Just make sure to pick up the dirty clothes from the basket"**

**"recoger? I know it's not in my place Mistress Maria, but isn't 'coger'?"**

**"Cecilia dear, this is my language. My master, allowed me to invent whatever language I wanted. Don't ask more. Take the day off and inform the duke I'll be down shortly"**

**Misiones- are the terms for some sort of war like castles, but they were used for 'civilizing' the natives of Mexico. The Indians were mistreated a lot, but were still taught about god, and taught to speak Spanish, read, write.**

**"you have made a great mistake denying us passage. Have you soldiers decided to disrespect me? Mistress Maria Alejandra Carriedo"**


End file.
